nanabunnonijyuunifandomcom-20200215-history
Yasashii Kioku
Yasashii Kioku (やさしい記憶 lit. Tender Memories) is the third coupling song from limited edition A in the second single by 22/7. It was released on April 11, 2018. The song is written by Yasushi Akimoto and composed and arranged by Gouki Ohtsuka. Tracklist Type A Videos Dance Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Semai koutei no fensu no waki saiteta hana no namae nante itta kke? minna shiranakute shirabeta nda boku no shokubutsu zukan katasumi ni notteta wasureru koto tte benri da to omou kurasumeito no dareka made dokoka ni kiete shimatta yo yasashii kioku nante ayafuya de kore ijou boku no koto kizutsuke wa shinai kanashii koto wa kitto kanchigai hito ni kiita no o shinjikonda dake owatta koto nanka owatta mama de ii yo natsu no kyoushitsu no hizashi no naka madogiwa no kimi no koto itsumo nusumimita nanimo iidasezu aki ni natte yagate kokoro no hana mo karete shimatta yo oboetenai no wa kanashii kara darou sugita tsukihi no omoiyari ano hi no jibun wa kirai da honto no kioku dokoka bonyari to setsunai beiru de mamotte kureteru shinjitsu nante dou datte ii koto nano ka? hito wa sou kako o bika shite shimau yo mirai wa itsu datte uwagaki no tame ni aru yasashii kioku nante ayafuya de kore ijou boku no koto kizutsuke wa shinai daiji na koto wa aru hi furimukeba honno isshun dake omoidasu mono sa dou demo ii koto nanka doko ni mo nai to shitta |-| Kanji= 狭い校庭のフェンスの脇 咲いてた花の名前　なんて言ったっけ？ みんな知らなくて調べたんだ 僕の植物図鑑　片隅に載ってた 忘れることって便利だと思う クラスメイトの誰かまで どこかに消えてしまったよ やさしい記憶なんて　あやふやで これ以上　僕のこと傷つけはしない 悲しいことは　きっと勘違い 人に聞いたのを信じ込んだだけ 終わったことなんか終わったままでいいよ 夏の教室の日差しの中 窓際の君のこと　いつも盗み見た 何も言い出せず　秋になって やがて心の花も枯れてしまったよ 覚えてないのは悲しいからだろう 過ぎた月日の思いやり あの日の自分は嫌いだ ホントの記憶　どこかぼんやりと 切ないベールで守ってくれてる 真実なんてどうだっていいことなのか？ 人はそう過去を美化してしまうよ 未来はいつだって上書きのためにある やさしい記憶なんて　あやふやで これ以上　僕のこと傷つけはしない 大事なことは　ある日　振り向けば ほんの一瞬だけ　思い出すものさ どうでもいいことなんかどこにもないと知った |-| English= Next to the cramped schoolyard's fence A flower was blooming. What's it called? No one knew so I looked it up It's listed in the corner of my flower encyclopedia Even the classmate Who thinks forgetting is convenient Vanished off somewhere The tender memories are hazy I won't be hurt any more I must have been confused about the sad things I just led myself to believe what I heard from people It's fine, just let the past stay in the past Amid the summer classroom's sunlight I always stole glances from you as you sat at the window It turned to Autumn before I could say anything Before long, the flower in my heart also died I probably don't remember because it's sad There's compassion in the passage of time I hated myself on that day The real memories are hazy Being protected by the veil of sorrow Was truth something that didn't matter People always like to make the past into something pretty The future always exists for overwriting it The tender memories are hazy I won't be hurt any more On days when I think back to important things For a one brief moment, I would recall something We learnt that things that don't matter never exist in anywhere Credits * English Category:Discography